This application is for the continuation of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) CCOP Research Base with specific focus on studies designed to test anti-cancer therapies in women with pelvic malignancies, to develop effective cancer prevention and/or control programs dealing with relevant issues, behaviors and practices affecting women and to develop mechanisms to continually improve the knowledge associated with gynecologic oncology and the well-being of women affected by genital malignancies. The GOG, over the past 25 years of funding from the NCI, has, has developed effective forms of anti-cancer therapy for female pelvic malignancies. With this success, virtually every major university and community hospital in North America could be represented in this cooperative clinical trial group. Many of the affiliate member institutions enrolled in the Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) took advantage of the Minority- Based COP (MBCCOP) program to offer protocol care to increased numbers of minority patients. The demonstrated capabilities to perform sophisticated treatment and prevention protocols in the community setting led to increased interest and consideration in participating in the CCOP program. With the active leadership of Dr. Robert Park (Group Chair and P.I.) and Dr. David Alberts (Chair of the Cancer Control and Prevention Committee) the GOG actively expanded its influence in a formalized way to the CCOP research structure via successful receipt of CCOP funds to establish a research base. In the past two years, this research base has identified a growing number of interested CCOPs to participate, has offered an important array of treatment protocols and has an approved cancer control protocol as well as a cancer prevention and/or control have been considered an a feasible one is being developed in vulvar intraepithelial neoplasia.